Babysitter Seto
by asuka-2004
Summary: What happens when Tea finds an abandonded baby in the mall and what happens when Seto Kaiba is stuck looking after him. Fun and torment antisipated R&R folkes
1. Finding Nemo

Asuka: Hello peoples I'm back!

Seto: Oh great

Asuka: Seto behave yourself, this one is all about you 

Seto: **_(perks up)_** really??

Asuka: Yup, you're going to be a babysitter!

Seto: O.o…. you have got to be joking me????

Asuka: Nope and if you make so much as another complaint **_(glares evilly at Seto)_** I'll set you up with Serenity in one of my fanfics! **_(Sorry to all Serenity/Seto fans out there but I dun like Serenity)_**

Seto: you wouldn't!!!

Asuka: try me **_(starts writing a new fanfic with Serenity as his love interest)_**

Seto: Argh! Ok, ok I'll behave just burn that goddamn thing! **_(Points to fanfic) _**

****

Asuka: **_(smiles sweetly)_** I always get what I want darling Seto

Seto: --"

The gang walk in 

Yugi: Are any of us in it?

Asuka: Well Seto is of course. **_(Laughs evilly)_**

****

Seto: **_(crosses arms and send Asuka death glares) _**humph…

Asuka: but other than that there will be…Yugi, Yami, Tea, Mokuba. And Merik and Bakura will be dropping in, in very awquard and unwanted positions. I'm basically putting them in here cause I'm bored.

Mokuba: Yey! I'm in another one of your fanfics **_(jumps up and down)_**

Asuka: oh your just so cute Mokuba, your going to be in ALL my fanfics even if you just pop in to make people feel uneasy. Or to make awquard situations more awquard.

Mokuba: **_(looks at Asuka with big shining eyes)_** COOL!!! I'm gunna like my job!

Seto: **_(shakes head) _**oh great, now your going to make my life a misery aren't you!

Asuka: No, I'm just going to make the relationship between you and Tea interesting **_(grins from ear to ear)_**

Seto: Hey! you leave her Outta this it's between you and me!

Tea: Awww Seto, I didn't know you cared **_(walks up and gives Seto a kiss on the cheek)_**

Seto: **_(goes bright red)_**… I,… well… I…. Um…

Joey: oh my god, Kaiba at a loss for words once in his life! I'm glad I was ere ta see dis! **_(Looks on with glee)_**

Seto: watch it Wheeler!

Yami: Humph! **_(crosses arms)_** what does he have that I don't have?

Asuka: ahhh his own body maybe!

Yami: **_(looks down and sighs)_** I know

Asuka: but hey, in another story I'll give you your own body how does that sound?

Yami: **_(looks at Asuka with tears in his eyes)_** you really mean it?

Asuka: of course I do

Seto: No, how could you! Now I have competition!

Asuka: I did it to make things interesting **_(grins evilly yet again /_AN: I'll be doing that a lot in the disclaimers_/)_**

Seto: Noooooo!!!!!! First I'm a freak who sits and stares at a shrine all day **/AN: Read Yu-Gi-Oh on Jerry Springer to understand what this means/**, now I'm a babysitter and then I have to compete with Yami for Tea!!!!

Asuka: Yup , Aaaaaanywho on with the story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, but I would like to own Seto, Yami, Merik and Bakura they are soooo sexy.

"Seto can we go to the mall please? I wanna get some new clothes and games." Seto looked up from his work and looked at his brother. "Sorry Mokuba, but I can't I have too much work to do, this business deal is starting to get on my nerves, nothing has gone right!" Seto slammed his fist on his desk and looked at his brother and smiled. "I would if I could kid, but I'm swamped." Mokuba looked up at his big brother and did something he knew his brother could not resist, he started to puppy-dog face and waterworks. "Argh!!!! No… anything but that… must… resist… cuteness. Damn you Mokuba, ok we'll go! Happy?" Mokuba looked up at his big brother once again and smiled in triumph. "Yup, come on Seto lets go!" Mokuba grabbed hold of Seto and ran for the door. "I already have a limo waiting to take us." Seto stopped in his tracks, "Mokuba tell me you didn't plan this from the word go today?" Mokuba stood there scuffing his shoe along the floor, Seto knew he had hit the nail right on the head and smirked. "well in that case well done Mokuba." And with that they both walked outside to the waiting limo, unable to predict what the day had in store for them, it was a day that they wouldn't soon forget.

#### At the Mall /Where Tea is/ ####

/Seto: hey! I thought this was just about me? /

/Asuka: it is just shut up its part of the story line! **_(Smacks Seto over the head)_**/

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called over the crowds in the mall. Yugi found his way out of the maze of people and made his way to Tea. "Hey Tea, how are you today?" Tea looked at Yugi and smiled, "I'm fine Yugi, um... by any chance could I speak to Yami for a few minutes?" Yugi looked surprised and he could feel his Yami's pulse quicken /**AN: ok I know he couldn't have a pulse seeing as though he doesn't have a body but bare with me/** and smiled. "Sure Tea," and with a flash of light Yugi's darker half Yami stood in his place. "You wished to speak to me?" Tea blushed as he spoke. "Yes, it's about that dance on Friday…" She was interrupted by a pair of familiar hands almost coking her midsection and a small voice calling her name.

"TEA! TEA! TEA!" the small voice said. Tea turned as far as she could, though she didn't need to, to know who it was, "Hi Mokuba," it came out as barely a squeak, for such a little kid he had a bloody strong grip. She could practically hear the smirk form on Seto's lips as the colour drained from her face. She pried herself from Mokuba's grip and gave him a hug, "how have ya been little man? My god you've grown, into quite a handsome young man I might add." Tea said giving Mokuba a wink turning him bright crimson. Seto growled at this gesture but quickly withdrew as Tea winked at him as well, _(am I seeing things or did Gardner just wink at me???)_ Seto thought to himself.

They walked through the shops Tea holding Mokuba's hand the whole way** /Hmmmm… I wonder if it's to make two certain people jealous? (Hint) (Hint) cough Seto cough Yami cough hehehe/ **when they came to the toy section. Mokuba ran off in heaven while the others just sat there and waited. All of a sudden Tea heard a baby cry, it cried for about five minutes and no one else had noticed. "Argh! What is it with you people, you hear a baby cry and you don't do anything about it???" Tea stood up and stormed over to the baby, walking calmly when she reached it. She looked into the pram (I'm Australian ) and gasped, it was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. She reached in and picked it up extremely carefully, and held it close to her. Both Yami and Seto watched this in awe, this was a new side to Tea for both of them, she was so… nice and so… gentle.

Tea walked the baby to the emergency desk and asked them to put a call across for a missing baby. They were there all day and no one came to claim the baby, Tea got worried. "What are we going to do?" She looked at Yami, "Don't look at me, I haven't even SEEN a baby for 5000 years let alone took care of one. And Yugi can't do it either, his grandfather wouldn't allow him to have a baby." Tea giggled at the last bit Yami said, he needed to learn to word things right. "Well I can't have the baby at my place, my mum would kill me, but if I could find someone to take care of it I could come and see if it was alright during the day, and we could work on finding his parents." All eyes turned to Seto, "oh No! you are NOT dragging me into this! You found the baby so you look after it! I…" Seto was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. "But big brother, you wouldn't just leave a child like this would you?" Mokuba did his cute little face again (no… must… resist… argh!!!) "ok kiddo, I'll take care of the baby," Tea smiled and gave the baby carefully to Seto. "Why me?" Seto silently asked himself as he took the small bundle off Tea, "God, why me!" Tea came up beside Seto and said in a small voice because the baby was asleep, "lets call him Nemo." Seto just groaned and walked away.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! This is where I'm leaving it for now! What will happen when they get the baby back to Kaiba manner? And how will Seto deal with early morning wakeup calls. Hehehehehe I am so evil

Seto: Yes, yes you are! **_(growls)_**

Asuka: Why Seto I thought only Dog-boy Joey growled **_(insert smirk here)_**

Seto: **_(growls even lowder)_**

****

**_For the people who review I'll give them a…. piece of cake WITH CHOCOLATE SPRINKLES!_**

****

**_But it's only for the people who review! So if you want cake REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!_**

****


	2. Wake Up Call

Asuka: hey thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews (**_gives everyone a piece of cake with chocolate sprinkles)_**

Seto: what the hell was with leaving the baby with me!

Asuka: it's the story line duh!

Asuka: Oh and by the way orli's 4ever  I DID NOT steal this idea from you, I haven't even read your story!

Mokuba: Yeah leave poor Asuka alone she didn't do anything wrong!

Asuka smiles down at Mokuba and gives him a hug 

Tea: I think it's really good that you agreed to look after Nemo

Seto: humph! **_(Crosses arms)_**

Tea: **_(winks at Seto)_** hey, it gives me an excuse to come and visit you

Seto: **_(grins like a love sick puppy)_** cool

Asuka: O.o…. WOAH! That was like way out of your character Seto!

Seto: Ah shut up Asuka!

Asuka: Oh no! You did NOT just tell me to shut up!

Seto: **_(realization hits him that he just told the authoress to shut up and shrinks in fear)_** Ah… heh heh… ahem…. Sorry

Asuka: well… ok I'll forgive you this time

Seto: phew!

Bakura and Merik walk in with a bag 

Asuka: Hmmm…. What's in the bag?

Merik: none of your business mortal!

Bakura: **_(sweat drops) _**Ahhh…. Merik… I don't think you should have done that.

Merik: And why not?

Bakura: **_(points to Asuka)_** that!

Asuka stands there with Merik's millennium rod and uses it to control his mind making him do the chicken dance

Merik: why me! Buck buck **_(feather flies out of his mouth)_**

Asuka: **_(shrugs)_** you asked for it. **_(Turns to Bakura)_** so what's in the bag Bakura?

Bakura: Ah, it's just some stuff for the baby

Asuka: **_(blinks in surprise)_** really let me see.

Everyone looks in the bag and find blankets, toys, bottles, teething rings and a lot more.

Asuka: Awww Bakura that is so sweet **_(walks up and gives him a kiss on the cheek)_**

****

Bakura: **_(trying to get his blush under control)_** ah… what about Merik, it was kinna his idea.

Asuka: **_(looks stunned yet again)_** MERIK! He planned this??? **_(Looks over at Merik who's head is down but you can still see the blush on his cheeks)_** awww Merik **_(stops him from acting like a chicken) _**that is so sweet **_( kisses him on the cheek)_**

****

Baby starts crying 

Asuka: Ahhh…. Seto aren't you gunna take care of that?

Seto: Me? Why would I do that?

Asuka: Cause you're looking after him in this story and GET TO WORK!

Seto grumbles something under his breath as he walks away.

**He comes back five minutes later with a now screaming baby.**

Seto: **_(on the verge of tears) _**what do I do, he won't stop crying!

Asuka: **_(sighs)_** did you see if he was hungry?

Seto: yes

Asuka: did you check to see if he had a temperature?

Seto: yes

Asuka: did you check to see if he was teething?

Seto: yes

Asuka: he can't be tired cause he only just woke up

Seto: I kinna figured that **_(--- spoken sarcastically)_**

****

Asuka: **_(sends Seto death glares then smiles) _**well in that case it can only be one thing.

Seto: well!!! What is it!!!!

Asuka: **_(grin gets bigger)_** did you check the diaper?

Seto: **_(all colour drains from his face)_** oh god no!

Asuka: do it Seto, the threat of the Serenity thing still stands!

Seto: damn! **_(Reluctantly puts Nemo on the change table and opens the nappy) _**OH MY GOD! That is so gross. I'M GUNNA GET YOU FOR THIS ASUKA! **_(Changes baby's diaper while the other have fled from the scene)_**

Asuka: Ahhhh… **_(Grins with satisfaction) _** I LOVE my job!

Seto: **_(puts the diaper in the disposal bin and charges towards Asuka) _**you are so dead!

Asuka: EEP! **_(Runs away from Seto and says this while still running) _** well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters, but I am gunna beat the crap out of one of them if they DON'T STOP CHACING ME!

Seto: HA! I'd like to see you try!

Seto was lying fast asleep in his bed when he was awoken by his brother, "Seto… Seto the baby is crying!" Seto reluctantly looked up as his little brother and spoke, "What baby!" Mokuba gave his brother an annoyed look, "Seto! The baby we found at the mall remember! We brought him home to look after him!" Suddenly the memories of the day flashed through his mind and he groaned. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" He said curling back into his warm bed. "SETO!" Mokuba yanked the blankets off his brother who gave a small squeak of surprise **/AN: I know Seto doesn't squeak in surprise but I thought it would be funny/** "MOKUBA! Don't do that!" Mokuba gave a smirk that would even make Seto shrink back in fear, and he did. "OK! Ok I'll go and see what the stupid baby wants!" "Don't let Tea hear you call the baby stupid, she wouldn't like that very much." Seto grumbled something under his breath and looked over at his clock. "WHAT THE HELL! IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!" All Mokuba did was smile at his brother and say, " he's a baby Seto, even I know that a baby wakes up at all hours of the day AND night when they need something." Seto trudged out of the room and to the baby.

The baby was in the room next to his, he walked in and went over to the baby. He checked everything he could think of, but he didn't know what was wrong with the baby, so in desperation he rang Tea. "Hello" said a sleepy voice on the other end of the line. "TEA! I need your help, the baby won't stop crying!" Seto was loosing it, the baby had been crying for half an hour straight. Seto could hear giggling on the phone and then all out laughter, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT TEA! THIS ISN"T A LAUGHING MATTER!" Seto boomed over the phone. He suddenly heard a gasp and he wondered what it was for, "what's with the gasp?" Seto questioned. "You… you called me by my first name, you never do that." He could clearly hear the shock in her voice and cursed under his breath. "It was a accident I can assure you!" He spat at the phone, "Oh," was all Tea said, Seto might have been going crazy, but he could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice.

"Well, what did you check?" Seto rambled off the things he had checked and Tea laughed out loud once more. "What in the hell is so funny?" when the laughing had died down on the other end of the line he heard her speak. "You missed the two main things Seto, you didn't check to see if the baby was hungry and you didn't check to see if he had soiled the diaper." Seto's face drained of blood, "you expect me to check a babies DAIPER!" "Yes AND I expect you to CHANGE it as well if it is dirty!" Tea barked the command over the phone. Seto didn't want to take the chance that she would try and kill him tomorrow so he agreed and hung up the phone. "Great! Now I have to change and feed this baby!" All of a sudden Mokuba stuck his head around the corner, "did you just ring Tea?" "Yes, why?" "Just wondering." And with that Mokuba went back to bed and Seto walked to the kitchen.

He found the cans of formula in the pantry and got a bottle after placing the baby in a high chair, who for the moment was watching Seto in quiet fascination. He got out the how to care for a baby book and opened it to the how to feed a baby page, he read what to do and placed the book on the counter top. He did as the book had said and heated up the bottle, he gave it to the baby, which started crying as soon as the bottle hit his lips waking Mokuba up. Mokuba went down stairs to see what all the fuss was about; he walked into the kitchen and burst out laughing. Seto was standing by the counter, a pink frilly apron covering his pj's, but the apron was covered in baby formula and so was his face and hair. Mokuba looked past Seto and saw that the bench was in the same state, he saw the baby crying and stopped laughing and walked over to him. He grabbed the bottle and tested it, crying out in pain as the boiling hot formula touched his skin, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO SETO! KILL THE POOR BABY! THIS IS WAY TO HOT!" Seto stared in shock at his little brother; he had never spoken to Seto that way before. Seto watched as Mokuba make a bottle and heated it to the RIGHT temperature.

As soon as the bottle was in the babies' mouth it was gone in a flash. Seto looked at the baby is shock, "Man that baby can eat fast!" as he looked at the baby, he started to cry again. "What now?" he asked looking at the ceiling, "you need to burp him Seto." Seto looked at Mokuba as if he were crazy, "I have to do what? How do I do that?" "Well you gently pick up the baby, place him on your shoulder with his head over your shoulder and gently pat him on the back till he brings up the wind." Seto sat down and did what Mokuba has said, but Seto did expect that his back would get wet in the process. "Mokuba, why didn't you tell me my back would get wet?" Mokuba looked at his brother puzzled, "you shouldn't have, the only way your back could have gotten wet is if…." Suddenly Mokuba burst out laughing again. "Mokuba what are you laughing at now?" Mokuba wiped away a tear and said, "I'm sorry Seto but the baby just spit up on you." It was Seto's turn to look puzzled, "Spit up?" suddenly it hit him what Mokuba meant and he went as white as a ghost. "THE BABY THREW UP ON ME! EWWW THAT IS SO GROSS!" Seto was about to hand the baby to Mokuba to hold while he changed when Mokuba shook his head, " Nope sorry Seto, but you still have to change him." "Why did I agree to this in the first place?" He silently asked himself as he dragged himself and the baby up to the nursery.

Seto placed little Nemo on the change table and undid the diaper, and he was hit with a god-awful stench, "Oh my god! That stinks!" Seto got out the book once more and turned to the how to change a baby page. He got out a spare diaper and her got out the baby wipes, he cleaned off the baby, having a hard time keeping down his dinner and placed the wipes and the soiled diaper in the bin. He picked up the fresh clean diaper and placed it on Nemo and walked over to the cot and placed him in. As soon as the babies' head hit the pillow he was fast asleep _(hmmm I wish he could be like this all the time)_ Seto silently thought to himself as he left the room. He turned back around and smiled silently at the sleeping baby, but from across the hall Mokuba saw the smile and smiled as well, but he felt sorry for Seto, they only had the baby temporarily and he was already getting attached to little Nemo.

Seto: **_(still chasing Asuka around)_** Why you little, you are so dead! Why did you have to go and make me out to be such an idiot that my little brother had to do it!

Asuka: well, ask Tea that question

Seto: What, ask Tea? What is she talking about Tea?

Tea: Ahhh… Well… I kinna told Mokuba what to do if you couldn't, that's why he know what to do

Asuka: so it wasn't my fault **_(sticks tongue out at Seto)_**

Seto: Actually yes it is, you're the Authoress so you tell us what to do and say!

Asuka: Hmmmm… you have a good point there Seto **_(Turns Seto into a chibbi)_**

****

Chibbi Seto: **_(says in squeaky voice) _**Argh!!! How could you! Oh my god! It that my voice????

Asuka: As you said I'm the authoress, and if your nice I'll change you back! And yes that is your voice MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Asuka: Well if you want Seto changed back into normal, review and I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie if you review as well **_(smiles like an idiot)_**

****

Chibbi Seto: Please, oh please review, I don't want to be like this forever **_(starts crying)_**

Asuka: Oh I'm sorry Seto, I don't mean to pick on you, it's just that it's fun to put you out of character and situations that you might be in that would be hilarious

Chibbi Seto: You are soooo not sorry for doing this to me

Asuka: Hmmmm…. Nope! **_(Grins evilly)_**

****

Tell next time behave yourselves peoples and don't forget toooo

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Mokuba starts his plan

Asuka: Hello again peoples thank you to all of your wonderful reviews **_(hands people who reviewed a choc chip cookie)_**

****

Chibbi Seto: Hey! What about me! You said you'd change me back if enough people reviewed!

Asuka: Yes my dear Seto I did, but you can wait till the end of the chapter for it **_(sticks tongue out at Chibi Seto)_**

Chibbi Seto: You're mean!!! **_(Runs crying to Tea)_**

Tea: **_(hugging Seto)_** Hey what did you do? **_(Glares at Asuka)_**

****

Asuka: **_(looks around innocently)_** Nothing, I just thought I would make him wait till the end of the chapter to get back to normal

Tea: Oh ok

Asuka:

Chibbi Seto: o.O… SAY WHAT! Tea you're supposed to be on my side!!!

Tea: **_(raises eyebrow)_** Who said??

Joey: --' ok now dis is weird, little chibbi Seto, choc chip cookies and uder stuff like dat! What's wif u Asuka? U feelin alright?

Asuka: Yeah, I'm fine **_ (cocks head to the side)_** why?

Joey: Neva mind --'

Mokuba: Anyway Asuka doesn't own yu-gi-oh or any of is characters, and she will be changing Seto back after this chapter IF he's good.

Asuka: but I DO own the Yu-Gi-Oh music to duel by CD it is soooo cool.

Chibbi Seto: **_(jumps up and down)_** YEY!

Asuka: Oh and people, please no flames, I got one before and there not nice **_(frowns)_** everyone is entitled to their own opinion, you don't just read a person's story just to bag it out, that's just plain mean. I mean I don't read the fanfics that say Tea bashing just to write them a flame now do I? No I don't! So if you read this please no flames, they really hurt and I'm not just saying that, they do. They really hurt the people's feelings. Well enough said on with the story.

MEEP, MEEP, MEEP, MEEP Seto slammed his hand down on the snooze button of his alarm clock and curled back up in bed. He didn't want to get up this morning, he was so tired, he shot up in his bed as he remembered to baby in the next room. He groaned as he reluctantly got up out of bed and headed for the shower, _(why did I have to be stuck with that damn baby!)_ he thought to himself as he entered the shower. The warm water flowed over his body calming his mind and he sighed, _(what am I going to do with him today. What was that idiotic name Garner gave him again… Nemo I think) _He exited the shower and got dressed, he was just putting on his trench coat when Mokuba burst into the room. "Seto! You're finally up." He stated with a grin, "Good cause I was going to ask you a question."

Seto groaned inwardly and turned to Mokuba, "What is it Mokuba?" Mokuba put on a smile that Seto knew meant he was up to something. "Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the park today that's all." Seto looked skeptically at his brother, "are you sure that's all you want?" he asked raising a brow. Mokuba just smiled, "well… there is one other thing, one small itsy bitsy thing." Seto slumped in his chair, "I knew it! What is it Mokuba?" Mokuba skipped over to his brother and smiled. "Well… I was wondering if I could invite someone." Seto was now intrigued, _(why would Mokuba need my permission to invite someone along unless…)_, "Why Mokuba, who did you have in mind?"

"Tea," Mokuba said with a grin, Seto jumped from his chair, "NO WAY! That friendship cheerleader from hell isn't going to the park with us! And that's final!" But Mokuba wouldn't give up that easy, "But Seto, she saved me remember, and she said that she would help you look after Nemo, or did you forget about that too?" Seto sighed, he knew when he was beat. "Ok, but if she says one word to me I'm gunna tell her where to go." Seto growled. Mokuba gave his brother a stern look, "Seto, try and get along with her for a change please!" Seto looked at his brother and sighed, "Ok kiddo, but I'm not promising anything." Mokuba smiled as his big brother, "OK, I'll go call her."

**/ This phone convo is going to be done like this so you can follow it better K… /**

RING, RING Mokuba waited till someone answered the phone

"Hello, Gardner residence," a cheery voice answered.

"Oh, hi is Tea there? It's Mokuba."

"Oh just a minute," Mokuba listened to the phone being shuffled around and someone yelling out "TEA, PHONE!"

When everything had died down on the other side of the line Tea answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Tea, it's me Mokuba."

"Oh hi Mokuba, what can I do for you?"

"Well me and Seto wanted to know if you wanna come to the park today with us?"

"…"

"Ah Tea are you there? Are you ok?"

"Huh! What, oh yeah I'm here, it's just that Seto actually WANTS me to go to the park with you guys?"

"Ah, heheh… not exactly, I want you to come and I convinced him to let you, so will you come Tea, please say you will!"

"Well I can hardly miss out on an opportunity to tease Seto now can I, plus I get to spend time with one of my favorite people and Nemo."

"Good, so you're coming?"

"Yup, when and where do you want me to meet you guys?"

"Hmmm, how bout by the fountain at 10?"

"Sure, see you then Mokuba"

"Great! Bye Tea."

"Bye Mokuba"

Everything was going according to Mokuba's plan, now if only everything would STAY that way, he would get what he wanted. Mokuba was interrupted by someone calling out to him, "Mokuba, are you ready yet?" Mokuba turned to see Seto standing in the doorway with little Nemo, sitting on one of his hips. Mokuba would tell Seto outright, but he would make one hell of a dad someday, what he was seeing just looked…. Right. "Mokuba, hello… you in there kiddo?" "Huh, what?" Mokuba looked at Seto who had his trademark smirk on his face. "Come on Seto, let's go, we're meeting Tea by the fountain at 10." Mokuba felt his brother stiffen at the mention of that and winced inwardly, that would have to change if Mokuba had anything to do with it.

Mokuba went to his room and packed the things he would need, he called out to one of the maids and asked them to make a picnic because they were eating in the park today. Mokuba walked up to the door of the family room and stopped as he heard laughter from inside; he opened the door slightly and smiled at what he saw. There, sitting on the couch, was his brother holding the baby underneath the arms above his head, moving him up and down. Nemo seemed to be having the time of his life; he was gurgling and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Mokuba opened the door the rest of the way and spoke, "Seto, it's time to go, we don't want to be late." Seto smiled at his brother and turned to the baby, "Did you hear that little Nemo, were going to see Tea, won't that be fun." Mokuba looked at his brother in shock _(did I just hear him right! Did he just say it was going to be FUN to see Tea?? Well that's a change, maybe I won't have to put that much work into if after all)_ he thought with a grin and they left to meet Tea at the park.

Asuka: sorry if this is a bit short guys but you will defiantly enjoy the next chapter, Bakura and Merik are in it **_(grins evilly)_**

****

Bakura: Ok Asuka! What are you going to do!

Merik: Yeah! What are you up to???

Asuka: you'll just have to wait and find out

Chibbi Seto: **_(bouncing up and down)_** what about me, what about me!!! You said you'd change me back after this chapter!!

Asuka: Ok Chibbi Seto **_(changes Chibbi Seto back into Seto)_**

****

Seto: Ahhh!!! Finally! I'm back **_(stretches)_** that feels good

Asuka: it's good to have you back Seto, now are you going to behave yourself? **_(Raises eyebrow)_**

****

Seto: **_(sighs)_** Yes Asuka I am

Asuka**_:_** **_(runs up and gives Seto a hug)_** YEY!

Seto: **_(turning to Mokuba)_** and what do you have planned young man?

Mokuba: nothing special **_(grins)_**

****

Seto: Oh really? **_(Starts to walk towards Mokuba)_**

Mokuba: EEP! **_(Runs and hides behind Asuka)_** you can't do anything to me; I'm one of Asuka's favorites **_(sticks tongue out at Seto)_**

****

Seto: Why you little…

Asuka: Now, now Seto. Temper, temper **_(insert smirk here)_**

****

Seto: **_(sighs in defeat)_** ok you win

Mokuba: HA!

Everyone else: --'

Joey: **_(mouthful of pizza)_** I wanfa knfue whft hafptens **/for all of you that means I wanna know what happens/**

Asuka: --' Joey **_(shakes head)_** what am I gunna do with you?

Joey: **_(has now finished pizza and is looking confused)_** What?

Asuka: never mind Joey --'

Asuka looks over and sees Merik and Bakura punching each other up 

Asuka: hey! You two! Wanna know what I'm gunna do to you in the next chapter?

Merik and Bakura stop fighting and look up at Asuka and nods 

Asuka: **_(grins evilly)_** well lest just say it had something to do with Yu-Gi-Oh on jerry Springer **/one of my other stories/**

Merik and Bakura look confused for a moment, then their faces drain of blood 

Merik: you wouldn't!

**Bakura is unconscious on the floor (_he fainted )_ from the news -**

Asuka: oh wouldn't I?

Merik: **_(gulps)_**

Asuka: Ahhh, being an authoress is fun

Yugi and Yami are in the background playing duel monsters and Yugi's winning 

Asuka: o.O Yugi's winning against Yami???

Yugi: Yup

Yami: Oh shut up Yugi, I have other things on my mind and I'm not concentrating

Yugi: Sure Yami

Asuka: It wouldn't happen to be a brown haired maiden now would it?

Yami: **_(goes red)_** NO!

Asuka: HA! You're lying!

Yami: AM NOT!

Asuka: ARE TOO!

Yami: AM NOT!

Asuka: ARE TOO!

Yami: AM NOT!

Asuka: ARE TOO!

Yami: AM NOT!

Asuka: ARE TOO!

Yami: AM NOT!

Asuka: ARE TOO!

Seto: ENOUGH! Tea is mine in this fanfic so back off!

Asuka: who said she is?

Seto: well… I… um… you did..

Asuka: Yeah I know, I just like to see you sweat

Seto: **_(face vaults) _**why me?

Asuka: why you what?

Seto: Why did I have to be stuck with you being the writer of this fanfic?

Asuka: Ahhh Seto, that is one of life's little mysteries

Seto: --'

Asuka: Anywho please review, I'll give you a… a… a, OH I GOT IT! I'll give you a waffle with maple syrup

Asuka turns Merik and Bakura into Chibbi's for fun 

****

Asuka: Oh how cute **_(goes up and hugs Merik and Bakura)_**

Merik and Bakura: **_(blush) _**Hey! Wait a minute! Why did you change me into a Chibbi???

Asuka: cause I wanted to **_(shrugs)_**

****

Merik and Bakura look at each other and burst out laughing 

****

Asuka: well I'm having fun turning characters into chibbi's, but if you want me to change them back review and tell me who you want me to change into a chibbi next

Asuka: Till then toodles


	4. A Walk Through The Park

Asuka: hey peoples I'm baaaaaaaaaack

Chibi Merik: I order you to change me back this instant or I'll send you to the shadow realm!

Asuka: **_(smirks)_** and how do you plan to do that without this? **_(Pulls out Merik's melemium rod)_**

****

Chibi Merik: O.O… I…. But…. HOW???

Asuka: **_(shakes head)_** Merik, Merik, Merik, when will you ever learn, I'm the authoress, I can do anything.

Chibi Merik: **_(face vaults)_** I agree with Seto…. Why me!

Asuka: Hmmmm this is fun!

Chibi Bakura:**_ (sitting in the corner watching Chibi Merik trying to get Asuka to change him back)_** Merik when will you learn, that's not the way to handle her

Asuka: **_(turns to Chibi Bakura)_** Oh really, and how DO you handle me hmmm?

Chibi Bakura: **_(beginning to sweat)_** ummm…. well… you see, you just let you go at your own pace.

Asuka: oh my Bakura you said something right for a change, but that wont change my mind on what I'm going to do to you in this chapter

Chibi Bakura: WHAT! No fair **_(begins to cry)_** you're mean!

Asuka: **_(shrugs)_** you get that

In the back ground Yami and Yugi have finished their duel 

Yami: Nooooo…. **_(Falls to his knees)_** how could I loose!

Yugi: well you did teach me most of what I know

Asuka: **_(is unconscious on the floor from shock that Yugi actually BEAT Yami)_**

****

Chibi Merik: HA! Now's my chance! **_(Runs up to Asuka and tries to take the rod)_**

****

Asuka: **_(grabs Chibi Merik's arm)_** Not so fast mister! For that you get to spend the remainder of this chapter in the body of a fish!

Chibi Merik: O.O!!! You wouldn't!

Asuka: Oh wouldn't I? **_(Changes Chibi Merik into a fish)_**

****

Chibi fish Merik: blub, blub, blub thinks: oh great! Now I'm a fish!

Asuka: Hey you asked for it!

Mokuba: ok well Asuka doesn't own yugioh… yada, yada, yada you all know the drill by now.

Asuka: Yup so on with the story!!!!!

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Tea was waiting by the fountain and it was 9:58, "they should be here any minute," she thought out loud. She looked at her watch and then at all of the people walking past, when she spotted the unmistakable head of Seto.

She sighed and walked up to greet them, "Hey Mokuba!" she said as she was engulfed by two small arms. She looked over at Seto and something seemed different about him, he seemed more…. Human. Her gaze fell from Seto to the stroller that he was pushing and her heart leapt with joy. She ran over and looked at the beautiful baby boy inside, she carefully reached in and picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

Because of the close proximity, she noticed Seto stiffen when she lifted up the baby, "Don't worry Seto, I know what I'm doing," She said with a giggle and she noticed Seto relax a tiny bit.

She walked over to a bench and sat down placing little Nemo on her lap, she looked up at Seto and asked him if Nemo had been fed yet. Seto shook his head no and handed her the baby bag, Tea reached in, without disturbing the baby and pulled out a bottle. She held the baby gently and placed the bottle in his mouth, forgetting that Seto and Mokuba were there she closed her eyes and began to sing to the baby.

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mamma's gonna buy you a mocking bird;

And if that mocking bird don't sing,

Mamma's gonna buy you a diamond ring…

Seto watched in awe as Nemo's eyes drew heavy and he finally fell asleep, but the thing that surprised him the most was Tea's voice. When Nemo had fallen asleep Tea opened her eyes to be greeted by two gawking brothers, given the situation she couldn't help but blush. "Ahem… I'm sorry about that, I forgot you two were here." She admitted with a nervous laugh, no one had ever heard her sing before.

Mokuba was the first to snap out of shock, "Tea, where did you learn to sing like that! That was amazing!" Mokuba practically yelled.

"Mokuba! Keep your voice down you'll wake the baby!" Tea firmly whispered to Mokuba.

Mokuba blushed but still awaited an answer, "well, I've always been able to sing like that." Tea simply said as she rose and put Nemo back in the stroller.

She looked over at Seto and asked, "Do you mind if I push the stroller for a while?" Seto shook his head no, as an indication that she could and they walked through the park.

"Isn't today beautiful?" Tea asked looking up at the clear blue sky. Seto's mind was on other things so he didn't hear her, to be truthful his thought were all about HER! No matter what he did he couldn't seem to get this new side of Tea out of his head. "Hello? Seto are you in there? Earth to Seto?" Seto was dragged from his thoughts by the one thing that was plaguing his mind; Tea was standing in front of him waving a hand in front of his face. Tea looked at him quizzically when a slight blush came across his cheeks, but as soon as he realised, it was replaced with his usual scowl.

Tea returned the scowl with a glare and continued to walk talking to Mokuba, "what's up with your brother today? He seems a bit spacey." Mokuba giggled and looked at his brother who was mumbling to himself.

They turned a corner to see one of the most horrific things they could imagine, Tea screamed and Seto went white with shock, while Mokuba just laughed. There sitting in the middle of a bed of wild flowers was Merik talking and singing to the flowers, while making wreaths out of them. Tea shook her head to shake this image, but to no avail, she looked over to a near by bench to see Bakura sitting there with his head in his hands.

Tea walked over at placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, "are you ok Bakura?" Tea asked, beginning to get worried about her friend.

Bakura looked up at her and grimaced, "you see that fool over there in the flowers?" Bakura asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Yes, I know about Merik, what about him?" Tea asked, intrigued at where this would lead.

"Well, I just found out that pathetic excuse for a human is my half brother, we both have the same father." He said and shoved his face back into his hands. Tea stood there un complete and utter shock, Bakura was Merik's half brother, well that explains a few things.

Tea walked up and sat next to Bakura, "It's not all that bad Bakura, just think, Ishizu is your half sister, that's got to count for something right?"

Bakura looked up at Tea and looked at her strangely, "why are you being so nice to me? I've always been so nasty to you. Why?"

Tea blinked in surprise and looked at him, "well no matter what you do to me, I'll always classify you as a friend, and that is what friends do, they help each other.

Bakura couldn't help it, he found himself crying in Tea's arms, he didn't know how he got there, but she was warm and inviting. But he suddenly felt himself on cold hard ground, with a very angry Seto standing over him, glaring down at Bakura.

Tea was too shocked to speak, all she was doing was comforting a friend and Seto came up and threw him on the ground like he was yesterday's trash. Her blood began to boil and she stood and tapped Seto on the shoulder, Seto turned in time to get a blow to the gut. But it wasn't that which surprised him, it was the fact that it was Tea, and it hurt.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING KAIBA? I WAS TRYING TO COMFORT A FRIEND AND YOU TREAT HIM LIKE DIRT!" Tea screamed not realising the baby was right next to her, and then as if on que the baby began to cry.

Bakura looked up at the sound of a baby, what he didn't expect was that Tea would be holding the baby and that Seto would look like he was on the verge of tears, like a child who just did something wrong and is being scolded by their parents. Bakura was in awe of Tea, she held the baby so carefully and gently, and Bakura was envious of the baby in Tea's warm, safe arms. Tea looked at Bakura and smiled, "good bye Bakura, I'll see you around." Then she glared at Seto, "Come on Kaiba it's time to go." She spat, she was still furious with him for what he did to Bakura. Mean while, Mokuba was watching this with an amused grin on his face, _(so my brother was jealous of Bakura when he was in Tea's arms, this is getting interesting)_ he though as a smirk that Seto would be proud of spread across his face.

"Well it's time to go now, where shall we go next?" Tea asked.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to the mall! Please can we, can we??" Mokuba begged his brother.

"ok, kiddo, we can go to the mall, let me call the limo." Seto said as he pulled out his cell phone, be he soon found it missing from his hand and looked around for it.

"Looking for this?" Tea said waving it around in the air, a small smirk gracing her lips.

"Yes now give it back," Seto said towering over Tea.

"No, we are walking to the mall and there is nothing you can do about it!" Tea said with a grin.

"Oh and how do you stop me from calling my limo driver once I get my phone back?" Seto said smirking

now it was Tea's turn to Smirk widely, now Tea smirking sent shivers up Seto's spine, "this is how I'm going to stop you," Tea said as she dropped the phone down her top to rest in between her cleavage.

"You can get it back when we leave," Tea said as she began to walks towards the mall with Mokuba at her side.

Seto's mouth was agape, _(did Tea Gardener just put my phone down her top to stop me from getting it??? Well… that was new, she seems to have changed a little bit. I want to see just how much she has changed)_ Seto though with a grin and followed the to the mall.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Asuka: Wohoo! Another chapter finished

Chibi Bakura: why did I have to be the one to get hurt?

Asuka: yes you may have gotten hurt, but you have to ask yourself… was it worth getting hurt to have your head in Tea's lap?

Chibi Bakura: **_(blushing)_** well… yeah… I guess it was **_(grins)_**

Seto: Great, now you're making me out to be some crazed jealous guy, which I'm NOT!

Asuka: Oh hush up Seto

Fish Chibi Merik: blub, blub, blub thinks: ok can I be turned back now?

Asuka: ok **_(turns fish Chibi Merik back into just plain ol' Merik)_**

****

Chibi Bakura: hey… now it's my turn to get changed back!

Asuka: ok **_(changes Chibi Bakura back into Bakura)_**

Bakura: thanx

Asuka: well since no one has told me whom they want turned into a Chibi I'm just going to have to choose… And I choose… YOU **_(points to Joey)_**

Joey: O.O… AHHHHHH **_(tries to run away)_**

Asuka: not so fast **_(turns him into a Chibi)_**

Chibi Joey: **_(cries)_** why me?

Asuka: **_(shrugs)_** I dunno, it seemed like a good thing to do at the time.

Asuka: Anywho…. Toodles for now

LOVE ASUKA2004

**_(hugs everyone)_**


	5. Their First Fight

Asuka: **_(pokes head around a corner)_** HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Joey: WHERE HAVE YA BEEN!? I WANNA BE CHANGED BACK NOW DO YA HEAR ME! **_(Stomps foot)_**

****

Asuka: awwwww **_(smiles)_** you're soooo cute **_(pinches Joeys cheek)_** sorry I've been away so long, I had a lot of stuff going on but I'm back now

Seto: Well… can you hurry up and get on with this stupid story!

Asuka: Ahem… Seto… do you want me to turn you into a chibi again? **_(Smiles sweetly)_**

Seto: **_(sweating furiously) _**you wouldn't!

Asuka: **_(smirks evilly)_** wanna bet!

Seto: **_(sweat drops and sigh)_** I give up!

Asuka: good boy! **_(Turns to Mokuba)_** would you like to do the honors?

Standing next to Asuka, Chibi Joey tries frantically to get her attention and makes one mistake in doing so, he kicks her.

Asuka: **_(eyes glowing red)_** oh no! you did NOT just kick me!

Chibi Joey: **_(Shrinking back in fear)_** I… well… I'm…. I'm sorry!

Asuka: **_(grins)_** oh you will be! **_(Changes Chibi Joey into Chibi Joey puppy)_**

****

CJP: Woof, woof **_(thinks: What the? Oh great! Kaiba's neva gonna let me live dis down)_**

****

Mokuba: O.O"… oooook… this is…. Strange

Seto: **_(trying hard not to actually laugh and smile)_** I think it suits him **_(grins)_**

****

Mokuba: --' trust my brother to say that… anywho… Asuka doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters, but if she could, she would own me , Merik, my big brother and Yami.

Seto: **_(turns to Asuka)_** WHAT! You like that tri-color haired freak!

We get on with the story with Seto screaming into Asuka's ear about the many, many reasons why she shouldn't like Yami.

"Hey big bro, can we have lunch yet?" Mokuba asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Sure kiddo, what do you want to eat?" Seto said ruffling his brothers' hair.

"I don't know, what do you feel like Tea?" Mokuba asked turning to the day dreaming girl.

Tea jumped and was startled out of her daydream, she turned to see two pairs of eyes staring at her, "What? Did you say something?" Mokuba was about to answer when there was a ringing sound coming from between Tea's breasts, "oh, I forgot about your phone Kaiba," She said reaching into her top and pulling out the ringing phone. Seto reached out for the phone and was surprised when she answered it, "Hello, Seto Kaiba's phone." Tea said to the person on the other side. "Yes, he's here, but he's kinna busy at the moment, he's spending the day with his brother." Seto heard someone yelling on the other side and saw Tea go rigid. "Look! I don't care if the queen is coming or if the world is going to end, he is here to spend the day with his brother!" and with that she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Mokuba asked with a quirked brow.

"I was some guy wanting to talk with Kaiba." Tea said shrugging it off and placing the phone where it had come from.

Seto's eye twitched as he watched her put his phone once again out of reach, _(if she cost me anything I'm going to make her regret the day she took my phone)_ Seto thought to himself and he inwardly growled.

"You asked me before what I felt like didn't you Mokuba?" Tea asked turning to him, and he nodded, grinning like a child **_(AN: Well that's to be expected, cause he is a child ")_**

"Well, how does pizza sound?" Tea asked with a grin, and Mokuba lit up with excitement, and bounded off in the direction of the pizza parlor.

"Who called me?" Seto asked walking towards where his brother had gone, and never moving his eyes from straight ahead.

"Some guy called… what was his name… oh yeah, Joseph" Tea said simply.

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, and went as stiff as a board, "What did he want?" Seto said through clenched teeth.

"He said something about a new company, he said it would be a good investment." Tea said shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

Seto's eye began to twitch, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THE PHONE! YOU MAY HAVE JUST LOST ME MILLIONS!" Seto yelled at Tea.

Tea saw red, she was about to give him a lecture on how his family was more important that any amount of money when they heard little Nemo crying.

Now look what you've done Kaiba! You made Nemo cry!" Tea said gently lifting Nemo from the pram and comforting him.

"What I've done! You're the one who wouldn't give me my phone!" Kaiba yelled balling a fist at Tea.

"Well…" Tea said and reached into her top and pulled out the phone, "If it's that important to you then have it!" she said as she threw it at Seto, and walked away; taking little Nemo with her.

Seto watched her leave, thinking to himself _(good riddens, she cost me a million dollar investment deal, what was she going to cost me next if I didn't get rid of her! More than likely my sanity!)_ Mokuba tugging on his trench coat dragged Seto from his thoughts.

"Seto, where's Tea going?" Mokuba asked, worried about what was happening.

"She's gone home Mokuba, and hopefully we won't have to see her ever again!" Seto spat as he bent down to pick up his phone.

"But what about Nemo? If we don't see Tea again, we wont see Nemo." Mokuba said on the verge of Tears, because he wanted to see Nemo AND Tea again.

"We'll see Nemo again kiddo, don't worry about that. As soon as Gardner…" His phone ringing cut off Seto.

"What!" Seto said as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's me Joseph." Joseph said shakily.

"Well, what do you want?" Seto barked at Joseph over the phone.

"Well… did that girl tell you about the new company that I wanted to invest in?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, she did. And she's gone now, thankfully." Seto said with a small smirk.

"Well, you should try and find her and thank her." Joseph said to Seto with a hint of anger.

"And why should I do that Joseph? She lost me millions in that investment!" Seto yelled at the phone.

"Well… actually Mr. Kaiba, she saved your whole corporation. Not even half an hour after that phone call I made the company went bankrupt. And if you have of been an investor you would have went down with it. So you should find her and thank her, she saved Kaiba Corp. " Joseph said and hung up the phone.

"What is it big brother?" Mokuba asked at the look of horror on his brother face.

Seto was a white as a sheet, "That was Joseph, he said that if I had of invested in that company I would have lost Kaiba Corp, I would have lost everything." Seto said as he slowly put down his phone.

"Was that the phone call Tea took?" Mokuba asked and Seto nodded. "Seto, I head that fight you and Tea had. Aren't you going to find her and apologize to her?" Mokuba asked as his brother hung up from ringing their limo.

"You should know better than anyone Mokuba that I DON'T apologize to anyone!" Seto said crossing his arms.

"Well big brother, you can always start with saying sorry to Tea. She DID save Kaiba Corp, and you know that." Mokuba said, he stubborn streak coming through.

Seto stiffened at the mention of Tea saving HIS Company, " She did NOT save my company! I would have never invested in that stupid company anyway!" Seto said sulking **_(AN: I know WAY OOC but you have to admit, it would be so Kawai to see Seto Kaiba Pouting and sulking )_**

"Seto, you know as well as I do that she saved Kaiba Corp, now all you have to do is let yourself believe that." Mokuba said as he got into the limo.

Asuka: **_(Wipes Tears away)_** you're so mean Seto.

Seto: O.O' WHAT! You wrote this goddamn thing! You made me that way!

Asuka: I know **_(sighs)_** but…you're still mean!

Seto: --' **_(sighs)_** I give up!

Joey: **_(jumping up and down wagging his tail) _**Woof, woof, woof. **_(Thinks: Ok it's da end of da chapter… NOW CHANGE BE BACK! If ya don't mind please)_**

Everyone else: '

Asuka: Ok, ok, I'll change you back Joey, but you look so cute **_(changes chibi Joey puppy back into normal Joey)_**

Joey: Yeah! Alright! I'm back ta my normal, handsome self again! **_(does Joey Pose)_**

****

Everyone: --' JOEY!

Joey: O.O what? '

Asuka: Anywho, will Seto find it within himself to apologize to Tea? Find out in the next episode of…. Da da da dun! Baby sitter Seto **_(strikes super hero pose)_**

Toodles


	6. Seto's appology

Asuka: Ok here we are again

Seto: You cannot make me apologize if I don't want to!!! **_(Sulks)_**

Tea: You mean…. You don't want to say you're sorry? Even after what I did for you? **_(Begins to cry)_**

Seto: No! I didn't mean it like that! **_(Walks up to Tea)_** it's just that…. Apologies and I don't go well together.

Tea: I'm not talking to you again until you apologize! **_(Walks over and stands behind Yami)_**

Yami: I think you've done it this time Seto **_(grins)_**

Seto: O.O wait!!!! **_(sighs and turns to Asuka)_** why did you have to make my life a living hell?

Asuka: It's not that bad… ok maybe it is … but it's fun Seto.

Mokuba: Anyways, Don't own Yu-gi-oh, or characters; but she wants me, Merik, Yami and she's not sure about my brother anymore because of how mean and childish he's being about this whole apology thing.

Seto: **_(Begins to cry very loudly)_** why does everyone pick on me!!!!

Seto stared out the window of his limo blankly, he couldn't believe let alone acknowledge that the pathetic cheerleader of friendship had saved HIS Company. But somewhere deep inside there was a nagging feeling, something that kind of felt like guilt; but he just shook it off as if it were nothing.

"Big brother, when are you going to apologize to Tea?" Mokuba said tugging on the arm of Seto's trench coat.

Seto growled at the thought of him apologizing to Tea, " I'm not going to do anything of the sort Mokuba, she doesn't deserve the satisfaction of my apology." He said looking to his laptop.

"But Seto…"

"No butt's Mokuba, I'm not saying sorry and that's final!" Seto said as he typed away on his laptop. But no matter how hard he tried, that feeling he had before kept coming back, and now I would go away. He stopped typing and let out a hefty sigh, it had started to rain and he had only noticed just now. He looked down the street through the pouring rain and saw a familiar figure walking, pushing something in front of them. Once they got closer he saw that it was Tea and Nemo and the small twinge of guilt grew to a full on onslaught, he felt torn between his pride and his guilt; and his guilt won.

Tea was walking along in the rain thinking to herself _/ the arrogance of that guy! All I was trying to do was give him some time with his brother, but all he wanted was to make a business deal!/_ She hadn't even noticed it was raining until she heard a voice from behind her and she turned to see Seto sitting in his limo staring at her.

"What do you want Kaiba!" Tea spat, pushing a soaked strand of hair from her face.

"Get in." was all Seto said, his eyes never flinching from her gaze.

"What! Why do you think I'm going to get in that car with you? You are the most arrogant person I know! You…" she rambled on only to be stopped by two little words.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Seto grumbled. Tea was to shocked to speak, she just stood there and stared at him dumbfounded; had she really heard right, had the mighty Seto Kaiba just apologized to her?

"What…. What did you say?" she managed to squeak out.

Seto growled deep in his throat, he didn't like repeating himself to anyone, " I said I was sorry, and don't take it the wrong way, I'm only doing this because Mokuba wanted me too." He lied to the almost drenched girl before him.

"Don't lie big brother, you said you were sorry because you know what you did was wrong and because she DID save your com…" Mokuba was cut of by Seto's hand covering his mouth and a scowl on Seto's lips.

Tea looked at the scene before her in confusion, "Am I missing something here?" she asked her head leaning to one side, confusion ever present on her face.

"No, you're not missing anything, Mokuba is just rambling on about something he know nothing about, now get in!" he ordered. Tea was angry, but her anger took second place to Nemo's health and right now, he needed to be in a warm dry place, and the closest place like that was in Seto's limo. So begrudgingly she entered the limo, while the driver placed the pram and other things in the boot.

"Thank you Seto, Nemo would have gotten very sick if you hadn't come when you did, I never even noticed it was raining" Tea said staring out the window into the growing darkness of the world around her. Seto couldn't stop the thoughts running around in his head, they kept on attacking him and saying it was his fault that Tea was soaking wet.

"Here," Seto said holding out a towel, "I don't want you to drip all over my leather seats." Seto didn't want Tea to see the guilt in his eyes so he turned to face the window **_(AN: I know he doesn't show emotion, but in this his stern face sometimes falters) _**

"Thank you," Tea said as she grabbed to towel and began to dry herself off. Mokuba was sitting across from Tea and looked from Tea to Seto and grinned, he knew that it was only a matter of time before it happened.

They turned a corner and Tea blinked in surprise, "um… my house is the other way." She said slightly confused.

"I know, you're staying at Kaiba mansion for the night." Seto simply said, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'M WHAT!" Tea screamed, "I never agreed to that!" she yelled as she frantically tried to open the door to the limo.

"Don't be stupid Gardner! But then again you can't help it, it's your nature to be stupid." Seto said with a smirk.

"Why you! Take me home this instant!" Tea said throwing the towel at Seto's head.

"Tea calm down, the reason my brother wants you to stay at the mansion with us for tonight is he has a doctor there and he wants to get Nemo checked out so we can find out if he got sick from all that rain." Mokuba said stepping in between Seto and Tea, because he knew that a fight was going to start again.

Tea slowly sat back in her seat, "Well, if it's for Nemo then I guess it's ok." She said warily.

"Does that mean you're staying?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"Yes Mokuba I am, as long as you're brother stays away from me I'll be fine." She said as she shot daggers at the back of Seto's head.

As the reached Kaiba mansion Seto snapped out of his trance like state as looked over to Tea and growled.

Tea looked over to the noise and said, "the feelings mutual," as she looked at him through thin slit eyes.

Mokuba looked from one to the other and burst out laughing, "you guys are so funny!" he said smiling, knocking both of them back to their senses.

Tea blinked and sweat dropped as she realized they were acting like children, and she looked down to see a smiling Nemo looking back at her.

"Hey little guy, when did you wake up?" She said reaching down to pick him up.

"A little while ago I think," Mokuba said leaning over to have a better look at Nemo.

"Lets get inside, come on Mokuba." Seto said as he exited to limo.

Tea made a face at Seto's back and exited the car with Nemo in arms, and walked up the stairs to the front door. When she was safely under the cover of the front entrance, the rain mysteriously stopped and she raised an eyebrow. Tea shrugged and walked in the front door, unaware of what was in store for them all.

Asuka: Phew, the end of another chapter.

Seto: You did it again! You made me out to be a real men person and I'm not like that! **_(Cries)_**

Asuka: **_(walks up and pets Seto on the head)_** it's ok, you get to be a hero in the next chapter so don't worry.

Seto: **_(lights up)_** REALLY!!!!

Asuka: Yup, so stop complaining!

Asuka looks on as we see Seto dancing around from happiness, when Joey puts his foot out and trips him.

Seto: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I WAS IN A GOOD MOOD DOG BOY!

Joey: Who me? I didn't do nothin!

Seto: Don't lie to me you second-rate duelist! I know you just tripped me!

Joey: Oh yeah!

Seto: Yeah!

Seto and Joey get into a fist fight but all you see is a big cloud of dust and a lot of ouching coming from inside.

Everyone else: --' babies!

Mokuba: anywho, that's all for this chapter, so stay tuned for the next exciting episode of… BABYSITTER SETO!!!!!

Fades out into nothingness and all you can see is the big ball of dust that is Joey and Seto's fighting, then all of a sudden they stop and we can see Joey holding Seto in a strangle hold and Seto holding Joey in an ankle lock. They turn to the readers and wave goodbye then continue to beat the crap out of each other.


	7. Seto The Hero

Asuka: Hello my little friends

Seto: would you just go away and leave us alone!

Asuka: Now why would I go and do a thing like that? You so fun to annoy (**_Laughs)_**

Bakura: But why are you annoying us, and turning us into chibi's **_(hides behind Tea)_**

Asuka: just don't argue, Seto I told you that you were going to be a hero in this chapter didn't?

Seto: Yeah, you did

Asuka: Well behave yourself and don't argue with me ir I'll change my mind! **_(grins evilly)_**

Seto O.O…. ok I'll behave '

Tea: what a wimp --'

Asuka: you'll get used to him he's not always like this ya know

Tea: I know, when he's not being a wimp he's being a arrogant jerk, and when he's not being either of them, that's the Seto I like, the nice one

Seto: **_(sulking) _**I'm always nice

Asuka: Whatever you say Seto

Mokuba: Anyways, Asuka don't own Yugioh or characters, it's not fair **_(cries)_**

Asuka: **_(comforts Mokuba) _**It's ok, at least I own this story

Mokuba: True , anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Tea looked out the window into the starry night sky; She had a lot going through her mind. Had she imagined that Seto had apologized to her? I was a hard feet to believe, even she knew that, but deep down inside she knew that it had happened.

She was lost in her own thoughts when someone knocked at the door, "Come in, it's open," She said

"Hey Tea, it's just me Mokuba." He said as he walked in the door.

"Oh hi Mokuba, how are you?" She asked turning to greet her friend.

"I'm fine, I'm here to tell you that little Nemo is finished with the doctor and he's got a slight head cold but that's it." Mokuba said with a sigh of relief.

"That's great news Mokuba," Tea said smiling, "I'm so glad that it's only a cold."

"Yeah, hey Tea can I ask you a question?" Mokuba asked sitting down on one of the couches.

"Sure, what is it Mokuba?" Tea asked sitting next to him.

"Do you know what's wrong with Seto? He's been acting strange since we got here, he's not himself." Mokuba stated, with a hint of sorrow in his voice and in his eyes.

"No Mokuba, I don't know what's wrong with him, just give it time and I'm sure it'll all work out, you'll see," Tea said encouragingly, "Now it's time for bed." She stated.

Mokuba nodded and gave Tea a hug goodnight, then walked off to his own room; Tea looked out the window once more and wondered to herself, what WAS wrong with Seto, and she was determined to find out.

Tea awoke from her sleep when she heard a crash by the window, her eyes flew open and she froze. She looked around the room, it was almost in complete darkness, but she could still see shadows. She continued to look around and when she was satisfied that it was just from her dream, she closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep. She was just on the verge of sleep when she found a hand over her mouth, her eyes shot open and all she could see was Marik.

"Well, well, well, I didn't expect to find you here Tea, this IS a treat," He said with a evil grin.

Tea was frozen in fear, she couldn't even scream; her heart was racing and there was nothing she could do.

"Well, if you're here, one of the Kaiba brothers must care for you, this could prove very useful indeed," Marik said as he lifted her up and over his shoulder. That was the mistake Marik made, he left her mouth uncovered and Tea took full advantage.

"SETO!! HELP!!!" Tea screamed loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Shut up you stupid woman! You'll wake everyone up!" Marik hissed at Tea.

"That's the point you psycho! HELP ME PLEASE!!" She yelled again.

Marik was about to jump out of the window with Tea when the door burst open and a very angry Seto stood in the doorway.

"Oh crap!" Marik said as he dropped Tea to the ground and tried to escape on his own.

"Oh no you don't!" Seto exclaimed and reached over and pulled the escaping Marik back in.

"Ah… No hard feelings right? It was only a joke!" Marik said trying as hard as he could to get himself out of the mess he had put himself in.

"A joke," Tea said, her blood boiling, "Seto, put him down NOW!" She hissed and Seto agreed because of the look of pure anger in her eyes.

"You call what you did, what you were going to do a joke!!!!" Tea hissed taking a step towards the man in question.

Marik stepped back, he was afraid for his life.

"Ah…. I'm sorry ok!" Marik squeaked as he jumped out of the window and into the darkness.

"Oh no you don't!" Tea said as she followed him out of the window.

Seto sighed to himself and turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba, you stay here and take care of Nemo if he wakes up, I'm going to find Tea before she kills Marik."

"GET BACK HERE MARIK!!!!" Tea said running through the bushes of the park. She ran into a clearing and found that Marik was nowhere to be seen, and her blood boiled.

"THAT'S IT ISHTAR! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL…" Tea yelled into the night.

"Or else you'll what?" Marik said stepping from the darkness, with a grin on his face that said I win.

"Or else I'll make you wish you were never born!" Tea said taking a step forward.

"On the contrary my dear Tea, it's you who are going to wish you were never born." He said with a grin and snapped his fingers. Tea's eyes went wide in horror as she was suddenly surrounded, some she recognized from school, and some she didn't recognize at all, but one of them stood out like a sore thumb.

"Bakura! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Tea hissed.

"Well to put it simply, you are very valuable even if you don't know it. We decided to kidnap you for two reasons; we all know that little Yugi would do anything for his friends, especially you; so it will be very easy to get what I want from him. And we can use you against Seto, because we've seen the way you two are together and we all know that Mokuba thinks the world of you; so we can use you to get whatever we want from Seto really." Bakura stated and reached up a hand to stroke her face.

"I'd like to see you try that freak!" came a stern voice from behind.

Marik and Bakura turned to see a very angry Seto Kaiba staring at them, fists clenched.

"Oh crap!" Bakura said, "I thought you said he wouldn't come after her!" he spat at Marik.

"I thought he wouldn't!" Marik hissed back.

"Well, I suggest you two leave now while you can still walk!" Seto hissed, his eyes as narrow as a toothpick.

Marik and Bakura looked around and saw that the others had already fled and decided the best thing to do would be to run, so they did.

Tea looked at Seto strangely, "why did you come after me?" she asked as they began to walk back to the mansion.

"Because, Mokuba asked me to," he lied.

"Oh," she simply said and walked to the mansion in silence.

They entered the mansion and walked up to the guest room door, she turned to Seto and smiled strangely at him.

"Um… thanks for… saving me and all," she said and then she did something neither of them expected, she reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek; then she ran into the solitude of her room, leaving a very stunned Seto standing in the doorway.

Asuka: FUN! **_(dances)_**

Seto: **_(blushes)_** ok that was unexpected

Tea:**_ (blushes)_** ya think!

Asuka: Cone on now people, you know it wasn't that bad **_(grins evilly)_** well….. if you don't like it seto I'll just put Tea with Yami instead.

Seto: O.O!!! LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!!

Asuka: I thought as much **_(laughs)_**

Mokuba: anyway, we'll see you all next time, bye


	8. Much More Than A Kiss

Asuka: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack **_(grins evilly)_**

****

Seto: **_(hides)_** oh crap! Get her away from me!

Asuka: but why Seto?

Seto: Cause if your not making fun of me or torturing me, you're doing something else nasty to me!

Asuka: I am not!

Seto: you are too! **_(Pokes out tongue)_**

****

Asuka: Seto you're such a baby! --'

Seto: I am not!

Joey: now why does dis sound familiar?

Seto: shut up dog boy!

Asuka: and why does it sound familiar Joey?

Joey: oh notin, it's just dat while you were gone Seto was all like 'why does she treat me like a baby I ain't a baby!'

Seto: if you want to keep your limbs in tact dog boy I suggest you shut up now!

Asuka: Oh Seto don't be such a spoil sport, it's not as if I'm calling you a weak minded little girl now is it?

Seto: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME I'M…

Asuka: yes, yes we know… you're the mighty Seto Kaiba **_( - spoken sarcastically)_**

****

Seto: **_(lost for words and mouth hanging a gape)_**

****

Tea: oh my god, Seto Kaiba lost for words for once; you have to come back more often.

Asuka: thanks for the invitation Tea I think I might take you up on that offer.

Tea: ok now that we have that settled on with the story.

Asuka: BTW I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long I've had a lot of stuff happening, it's Christmas and I'm suffering from a major case of writers block --' **_(sighs)_** Oh well at least I got one chapter done .

Tea woke and smiled at the morning, it was yet another day to spend with the little bundle of joy that they had found. But the smile slowly faded as well as the color from her face as she recalled the last moment she saw anyone last night. She had kissed him, granted it was only on the cheek but still she had kissed Seto Kaiba; THE Seto Kaiba, the same Seto Kaiba who wouldn't let anyone come within ten feet of him other than Mokuba. She dreaded getting out of bed and facing him but she heard a small cry from the next room and went to check on Nemo. Her mind was racing with possibilities of what could happen, one he could scream and yell her till he was blue in the face; two he could kick her out of the house or three he kick her out and keep Nemo so she couldn't see him. She entered the room to find the person who she had been dreading to see standing there, feeding Nemo.

"Um... good morning Seto," she said awquardly.

"Good morning Tea, how did you sleep?" Seto asked bouncing Nemo on his knee so he would bring up gas.

Tea stood in shock, he didn't scream and yell till he was blue in the face; he didn't kick her out OR not let her see Nemo.

"Um…. I slept very well thank you Seto." She said and walked over to sit next to him.

"Tea, there's something I need to talk to you about." Seto said staring at the ground.

Tea gulped and asked in a shaky voice, "And what would that be Seto?"

"It's about last night, about… that kiss." He said not once blinking or averting his gaze.

Tea felt her heart leap out of her chest; she thought that the yelling and taunts would start up any minute now, "I'm sorry about that Seto I don't know what came over me." She said looking downwards.

"You don't have to apologize Tea," he said in a soft voice, which made Tea turn and face him in shock only to stare straight into his amazingly crystal clear blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, seeing an unfamiliar emotion floating around in his eyes.

"I've been up all night thinking to myself about a lot of things and one of them was you and that kiss," he said and faced his head down again

"Look, before you say anything Seto I want to say something. It was just a kiss nothing more and I'm sorry it happened." Tea said and began to rise from her seat.

A hand on her arm stopped tea and she turned to look at Seto, "I'm not." He simply said.

Tea was lost for words, her mind was spinning; had Seto just said what she thought he did, "what did you say?" she whispered.

"I said I'm not sorry it happened." He stated and let go of her arm, "for starters the reason I was up all night was I was trying to figure out two things."

"And what are those two things," Tea asked shakily as she sat back down.

"Well the first thing was I was trying to figure out why you kissed me last night, but I couldn't figure it out so I'm asking you now; why did you kiss me last night?" he looked straight into her eyes and didn't sift his gaze once.

Tea had been dreading that question all morning and now she had to answer it, "well… to be honest, I don't even know why I did it." She said as a small tinge of crimson crept onto her cheeks.

Seto sighed and looked back down at the sleeping baby, "and the second thing I was trying to figure out was why… why it felt like more than a kiss to me." He said and kept his face from her view.

Tea's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe what she had just heard; Seto Kaiba was actually admitting he had feelings; and not just any feelings.

"What do you mean Seto?" Tea asked wanting to know everything she could.

"What I mean is," he started, "that when you kissed me something strange happened to me, something that has never happened before; it was as if you were absorbed into me; as if you were a part of me and it scared me." He said in an almost unheard whisper.

"Can I do an experiment?" Tea asked him.

Seto looked over at her with intrigue and cocked a brow, "what kind of experiment?" he asked.

"Just close your eyes," she simply stated and surprisingly Seto did so.

What Tea did shocked Seto enough for his eyes to shoot open, wider than dinner plates; she had kissed him yet again. But this time she prolonged the kiss deepening it with every moment; and Seto found himself being drawn into the twirling abyss of passion with her.

When they finally came up for air Tea looked at Seto and saw that his usual skin tone was now a bright shade of red.

"Did you feel anything with that kiss?" Tea asked slightly out of breath.

Seto could hardly speak and managed to squeak out, "Where did you learn to kiss like that!?" **_(AN: I know Seto squeaking is like SOOOOO OOC but hey it's fun )_**

"I don't know that was only my second kiss," she whispered her cheeks burning red.

Seto's eyes went wide yet again, "You mean last night…."

"Was my first kiss yes," she finished for him.

Tea, there's something I have to tell you," Seto said turning to face her.  
"what is it Seto?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Since you've been here with Nemo, I've begun to feel strange things I've never felt before; and over the time you've been here it's grown and I didn't know what it was till now," he said, "Tea, I think I…"

Seto was interrupted as a very enthusiastic Mokuba came racing through the door, "Good morning everyone!" he said in a cheery voice. His cheery face was replaced with one of confusion as he looked from the shocked look on Tea's face to the angry look on Seto's face.

"Ah… am I interrupting something?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"No it's ok Mokuba, I was going to the kitchen to make Nemo a bottle; do you want to come and help me?" Tea asked as she stood and walked to the door.

"Sure!" Mokuba said and bounced off after Tea.

Seto sat there and stared at the empty doorway, he looked down at the baby in his arms who was now awake and asked, "Why is it so hard to tell someone that you love them?

Nemo looked up and him and smiled, he then grabbed hold of Seto's finger and did something that shocked Seto more than last nights kiss.

Nemo looked up at him with wide eyes and said one little word that changed Seto's view on everything, "dada"

Asuka: now wasn't that a fun chapter?

Joey: **_(trying to keep Yami from killing Seto)_** Yeah, but still; can you do sometin about dis? **_(points to Yami)_**

Yami: I'm going to kill you Seto! This is so not fair! Why does he get to kiss her it's not fair!

Seto: because this story is about me **_(pokes out tongue at Yami)_**

Yami: WHY YOU LITTLE!

Asuka: THAT'S IT! Are you two going to behave yourselves or am I going to have to start changing people back into chibi's?

Everyone: **_(stops simultaneously)_** O.O **_(Crickets chirp)_**

Asuka: good people

Tea: So what's next?

Asuka: well there is only two or three chapters left in this story and you'll have to wait and find out

Tea: --' oh great!

Asuka: well till next time people toodles

**_We fade away seeing Yami still trying to kill Seto and Asuka changing both Yami and Seto into chibi's, hey she warned them didn't she? bye for now._**


End file.
